FirstTime Comfort
by FreudTastic
Summary: Shyft is sad because of Blade mocking her earlier, and a thunderstorm outside doesn't make it better, so it's up to DrySpell to find a way to comfort her. OCXOC Oneshot. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! DISCLAIMER IS IN THE FIC.


**DISCLAIMER: Lilo & Stitch is the property of Disney. I do not own Lilo & Stitch or any of its characters; this is a purely fan-made Fiction.**

**The characters featured in this fiction does not belong to me, they belong to Ribera. So thank him for allowing me to use his characters for this Fan Fiction.**

* * *

><p>Shyft was sobbing again, as she was sitting in her room in DrySpell's hideout, curling up on her bed with her knees pressed to her chest and letting the tears run down her face. It was stormy outside, the rain was splashing against the only window in her room like gun shots, and the low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. A storm was pulling over Hawaii, and all the other civilians had been ordered to stay inside. But that was not the only reason the reindeer-like experiment was sad. In fact, it was far from that reason in the first place; she had earlier been talking to Blade about their current situation, since DrySpell had been away for the moment, and asked him if he believed that what they were doing was wrong. He had only answered with that he believes in what DrySpell tells him. Shyft then decided to change the subject, and asked him if he believed that they had been created for a purpose, and if he believed that somehow, somewhere, was a being that had watched over them. Sort of like a mother to them all. Blade was just annoyed with her naiveté, and didn't answer. Unknowing of his annoyance, she went on and asked him anew, which annoyed him so greatly he actually lashed out at Shyft, but she had dodged in the last time, but what Blade then replied with had echoed in her mind and heart for the rest of the day;<p>

'_Stupid girl! We don't have a 'mother' or 'mommy', no matter how much you want to believe it! Get it through your thick skull!'_

"M-Mommy…" she managed to stutter through her tear-filled sobs, holding her legs closer to her chest and leaning her head onto her knees, crying slightly louder. Just as she was about to cry herself to sleep, she heard her door open, followed by a loud, yet feminine yell;

"AND IF YOU EVER LASH OUT AT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'M GONNA BREAK OFF ONE OF THOSE BLADES OF YOURS AND SHOVE IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!" the voice growled before the door slammed shut, revealing a red-furred experiment, also a female, with piercing yellow eyes and horn-like hair standing up on her head. She sighed and lowered her tone. "Damn him, why is he such an ass…" she said to herself, before looking up at Shyft, who had lifted her head from the commotion and now looked straight at her, her eyes slightly reddened and lined with tears. "Shyft… you ok, dear?"

"D-D-DrySpell…" she sobbed softly, not having the will to stand up, rush to her and give her a big hug for comfort, but just sat there. "Y-Yeah, I'm fi-fine…" she stuttered, not wanting her to worry for her. DrySpell sighed and went up to her, sitting up near her on the bed and patting her head.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that girl?" she chuckled a bit, and felt Shyft lean onto her side, still sniffling a bit. "Hey, hey… it's gonna be alright, Shyft. What did Blade say to you?"

"H-He said…" she said through her fits of sobs. "H-H-he said that… t-t-that we don't have a mommy…" the red experiment rolled her eyes a bit. Of course they didn't have a mother, even she knew it. They were artificially made from scratch by that madman scientist Jumba. But then again, Shyft was too young and naïve to fully understand such a thing. She wasn't surprised that she sought comfort with her own idea of having a mother-figure somewhere out there. Just smiling softly, DrySpell petted Shyft's back, raking her claws gently through her fur, almost like a comb.

"And who said that his claims are true?" she asked with a soft tone of voice.

"W-What?" Shyft lifted her head a bit to look up at DrySpell, seeing her soft smile. "D-D-Do you m-mean… y-you believe in me?"

"Of course Shyft, why wouldn't I?" she said back, knowing she was saying a lie right there. But it was for a good reason. She never wanted to see Shyft being hurt and sad like this. For some reason… it hurt her, too. "Look, don't care what that ruffian says. He's just a battle-crazed idiot who can't see things the other way. I mean, I'd like to see things from his point of view… but I just can't get my head that far up my own ass!" she said with a laugh, and even Shyft giggled a bit at this point. This made the red experiment smile a bit more; seeing Shyft being a little happy again made her happy as well. "See? You're already getting better!" she told her, and the other experiment nodded a bit.

"Y-Yeah… I am." She smiled. "Thank you, DrySpell. You're my best frie-" her voice was cut off as a loud crash of lightning was heard, and she went rigid and pale for a second before shrieking and leaping up in DrySpell's lap. "EEEEEK! I-I hate lightning! I hate thunder!" she whimpered and shivered, clutching onto DrySpell for dear life as it made the elder experiment chuckle a bit and stroke Shyft along her head, circling her antlers a bit.

"Silly Shyft…" she mumbled with her soft smile. "Scared of thunder, are ya?" the younger female nodded and shook, her entire body shaking in DrySpell's lap.

"M-Mmhmm! M-Make it go away!" she whimpered, and DrySpell shook her head.

"No can do, I am afraid. I mean, if I was a weather-controlling experiment, it would've been no problem. But now, my primary function is not that, is it?" she chuckled a bit more, and then blushed a bit at realizing something; she was feeling Shyft's body heat course through her own body as they were so close to each other, and she was finally able to get a good look at her. She had grown a bit. She was becoming a young woman, like herself. She had no clear signs yet, like wider hips or anything like that, but she had begun to develop small, yet touchable breasts, which usually were hidden by her tufts of fur. Only DrySpell had seen them, because she would not allow the others of her group to glare at her like she was some form of sex object.

"D-DrySpell?" she then asked, snapping her from her trail of thought and she looked down at her.

"Yes, Shyft? What is it?" she asked, and Shyft blushed a bit, all of a sudden. Why was she blushing?

"W-Well, I was thinking…" she said slowly, before gathering up her courage. "I was thinking that… you could show me how to be a woman. I know I am coming of age, DrySpell… and I don't want to be unprepared. I don't wanna get into trouble… and, it would maybe help me take my mind off the storm outside." She explained, not even pausing to gather up more courage. "So, DrySpell… will you show me… how to be a woman?" DrySpell was both shocked, thrown off-guard and amazed at what Shyft said, all in one; she wanted her to show her how to be a woman? DrySpell was amazed that she fully understood of that she was coming of age, but… seriously, her of all persons? Would she even be a good teacher? All she ever had in her mind was… really naughty stuff, most of the time. But, if she was gentle, maybe Shyft would like it? She smiled softly anew, nodding a bit to her.

"Sure thing, Shyft. I'll show you how to be a proper woman. But you must promise not to be afraid, or hold back when I teach you. You understand?" she asked of her, and Shyft nodded, being happy that DrySpell would teach her.

"Yes, DrySpell! I won't be afraid! Please teach me how to be a woman!" she said with a joyful tone. This made DrySpell smirk a bit. Her more 'devilish' side came out, and she gently pinned her down on the bed, holding her wrists on either side of her head as she smirked down at her. "Ah! D-DrySpell!" she said, out of shock, but the red girl merely smirked and leaned down.

"Let's begin with Lesson 1… Kissing." She grinned, and mashed her lips against Shyft's, which made the younger girl gasp in surprise, but slowly she began to sink into the ecstatic feeling she felt coursing through her young body. It was like a warm blanket spreading all over her, with a big concentration between her thighs, which she involuntarily clenched a bit to cover up her female parts. She moaned slightly and whimpered of joy as DrySpell kissed her, and soon enough began kissing her back, taking it slow since she was new at it all. DrySpell moaned softly into Shyft's mouth as she kissed back, letting her tongue trace over her moist lips and begging for entry, to which the deer-like experiment complied and opened her mouth a bit to let her tongue slide in and join her own. Both their tongues snaked and twirled around each other, and Shyft could soon feel the heat between her legs grow to an unbearable level, like it was a fire, burning inside her, waiting to be released. The kiss broke a few minutes later, and Shyft was panting like crazy, while DrySpell only drew a few breaths and grinned, wiping off the drool from her mouth.

"Hah… hah… hah… o-oh my… god! D-DrySpell, t-that was… a-amazing!" Shyft panted and moaned through her breaths, and her elder 'sister' only smirked.

"Glad ya liked it. Now, onto Lesson 2; Physical Contact." She went on, and began to lean down onto her again. Both of their breasts now squished against each other like pillows, even if Shyft's was a big smaller than DrySpell's, and she let out a mewl of joy and lust as she felt a slight puddle form between her legs and run down her butt.

"A-Aahh… I-I-I think I wet myself…" she blushed, but DrySpell just smirked.

"Silly Shyft, you didn't piss yourself…" she chuckled. "Look, I'll explain later." She then proceeded to lick and nip at Shyft's neck, which made the girl squeal with desire and pleasure, and then felt a pair of hands move down her sides, which calmed her down to a couple of moans. "Mmmhh… yeah Shyft. Ya like this, don't ya?"

"A-Ahhh… h-hhaaahh… y-yes…" the inexperienced experiment moaned loudly, shifting a bit in bed as she was totally enjoying this, and felt DrySpell's hands all over her, until they came to her legs, stroking them and begging her to open up. "Y-You sure about this, DrySpell?" she asked.

"Yeah. Now, open 'em up, babe." She growled softly, which made Shyft blush and nod, spreading her legs a bit to reveal her virgin nether-regions; her moist pussy was covered in a slight tuft of pubic fur, and it was quite soaked with her juices. Such a grand sight it was for DrySpell, who grinned and stroked one digit over her moist opening, which made Shyft trash about a bit and arch her back.

"A-Aah!" she gasped at the new feeling, unable to describe how good it felt.

"So, lil' reindeer likes to be touched?" she grinned and rubbed her finger over her pussy lips again, which made her vaginal entrance quiver and squirt out more of her juices, and she was shivering all over.

"A-Aahhh… faaahh… y-yeeeees… it feels so good…" Shyft had never realized such pleasure could exist in the entire world, and she was moaning all over as DrySpell kept teasing her. When she decided it was over, though, she went up to one of the drawers and began digging through them. A bit of searching, and strapping on later, she turned around, and Shyft gasped aloud as she saw her wearing a panty-formed harness around her waist, with a seven inch dildo strapped onto it. "A-Aahh… D-D-DrySpell?"

"Heh, knew it was a good idea t'hide a few things in yer room until the time came." She grinned and rubbed over the plastic cock replica. "You're gonna LOVE it, trust me~" and with that, she moved up on the bed again, and grabbed a nearby bottle of lube, which she smeared onto the dildo. "Got to make sure this doesn't hurt too much." She explained to Shyft's quizzing look, and then smeared some onto her fingers with a scissor-like motion, and moved them to Shyft's virgin entrance. "Relax. It won't hurt." She cooed softly, and inserted one of her lubed fingers into her wet canal, which made Shyft scream in utter desire, her pussy clenching over the intruding digit with desire to pull it further in. "Oo-ho! Eager chick, are ya? Damn, you're even hornier than me!" DrySpell smirked and began pumping her finger in and out of Shyft, to which the younger girl moaned and panted continuously.

"A-Aah… ahh… ooh… y-yes… r-right the-AAH! Aah! O-Ooh my… m-my goo-OOODD! Yes! Yes!" her loud squeals of joy and lust were taking her over, both mentally and physically as her body screamed for becoming an official woman, and her mind only encouraged it as her pussy kept spilling out her wet juices. DrySpell merely grinned and inserted another finger into her, which made her yelp in delight as she felt the fingers spread in that scissor-like motion again, holding her open and stretching her a bit for things to come. When DrySpell was done, she pulled her fingers from her sopping wet sex, and Shyft was left panting loudly as she looked up with hazed eyes. "d-DrySpell… d-don't stop…" she begged and whined, her pussy aching and quivering, begging for release. The elder one just grinned and shook her head.

"I ain't stopping. You are ready." She said, pressing the head of the lubed-up dildo against her entrance. "This is Lesson 3: Penetration. The final one, and… it's going to hurt a bit." She knew very well that it would hurt the first time. Hell, it did hurt for her first time when she had been found by Blade, drunk and in a mess, and with no further words said, he took advantage of her. But she never said she disliked it. In fact, she loved every minute of it. Returning to matters at hand, she saw Shyft being a bit afraid of the coming pain. "Don't worry. I assure you that I'll be here."

"O-Ok then DrySpell…" she smiled softly, spreading her legs a bit wider. "T-Then take me…" DrySpell nodded, as she didn't waste time on her pain, and thrusted deep into her wet, stretched pussy, breaking her barrier of innocence and taking her virginity. She wailed loudly in pain as a bit of blood was seen trickling out of her pussy, and she cried and held onto DrySpell. "O-Oooow… D-DrySpell… that hurt…" she whined and moaned, and DrySpell kissed her forehead softly.

"I know sweetheart, I know…" she cooed and petted her head, waiting for her pain to recede so she could continue. "You doing ok, babe?"

"Y-Y-Yeah… i-it doesn't h-hurt as much now…" she panted and smiled. "K-Keep going…" and with that, DrySpell nodded and pulled the dildo out again before slamming it in, both girls now moaning in joy as DrySpell enjoyed the feeling of her hips smacking against Shyft's with each thrust, and Shyft enjoyed being so filled and so pleasured that she had never been in her entire life. "A-Aahh! Aah! O-Ooh.. f-f-ffffuck yes! Y-Yes! A-Aahh! Aahh… f-fffaahhh… y-yeah.. m-more! More!" each thrust in made a wet, squelching noise from all the lube and Shyft's juices, and DrySpell was only turned on more by her noises.

"A-Ahhh… f-fuck yes! Fuck yeah, bitch… y-you enjoy having your little cunt filled with cock, don't ya?" she moaned and kept on hammering into her, the tip of the dildo grazing Shyft's G-spot with each thrust as it made her squeal each time it hit home.

"A-Aahh! Y-Yes… I-I love it! A-Aahhh… I-I'm gonna burst!" and with that, she screamed in lust and came hard for the first time, her orgasm rocking her entire young body as floods of juices spurted out of her pussy and along the dildo inside of it. She lost all power by then, panting and falling back, gasping for air. "A-Aahhh… hah… h-haah… o-ooooh man… being a woman is hard…" she panted, and DrySpell chuckled a bit at the innuendo she found in her sentence. She unstrapped the strap-on and laid down near Shyft, snuggling up to her.

"So, you enjoy being a woman now?" she asked, and Shyft nodded weakly. She was happy beyond reasoning, and she didn't even care about the thunder outside anymore. All that mattered was being with DrySpell, nothing more. Except a nagging little thought in the back of her head…

"H-Hehe, yep…" she said weakly, kissing DrySpell on the cheek, and then surprised her. "I wonder if… i-if Blade wants to show me more!" DrySpell went rigid for a while, her eyes going wide.

'_Oh geez, we're gonna have a lot on our hands now…'_


End file.
